


Dreamscape

by carmypen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouga and Nasch meet in their dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscape

Since the beginning it had always been the same dream.

A boy and a creature. Standing side-by-side. The creature looked like a man, but was made of rock and crystal. It had no mouth, but had a pair of sad, blue eyes, similar to the boy’s own.

They would walk together. Traveling across a land that would shift between towering red crystal and island kingdoms with blue skies and seas that stretched on into infinity.

Not once did they speak to each other, but the boy knew--from the sag of its shoulders and the emptiness of its eyes—that the creature was sad. The kind of sad that seeped into your bones and crushed you from within. Sometimes he would reach out and take the creature’s clawed hand in his own. The creature never glanced down, but it gave a small squeeze of the boy’s hand. Showing it knew he was there.

And they would continue this way, always alone together. Separate, but connected through their unending journey. Not communicating, but understanding each other on the deepest of levels regardless.

After the accident the dreams stopped. Gone.  Along with the boy.

The creature was left alone.

Living a nightmare.


End file.
